Naruto: Nine Tailed Legacy
by PokeNarutoDbzguy
Summary: What if the mission to wave didn't go as well as the anime. When tragedy strikes Naruto takes a chance to save his friends that alters not only his and theirs, but the fate of the entire ninja world. Enter Naruto:Nine Tailed Legacy. Naru/femHaku SasuSaku
1. The battle on the bridge

Pndg: Guess who peoples. It's me, Pndg (rhymes :D) here with mah newest story Naruto: Nine tailed legacy.

Now I have a few warnings about the following story. This is a NarufemHaku/SasuSaku story so if you have a problem with that then turn back. Also, this story's Sakura shall be much better than NSC's, so sorry if you were hoping to see her bashed sorry but it aint happening. Third, I can't promise that this story will be as funny as NSC but that's not to say it won't be as good. In any case I shall try though. Finally, sorry to all the Goku fans but he won't be in this story or mentioned in-story at all. But he will show up in the pre-show convo's along with the NSC crew and vice-versa. But if you want to read about his various shenanigans/adventures/ass whoopings with Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata then go read NSC. Speaking of the NNTL crew they'll be showing up next chap (in the author's note duh). If you have a problem with any of that then I suggest you go elsewhere. Sorry this chap is so short but my prologues/the first one or two chapters usually are for me. The length will pick in the next few chaps though.

Now finally the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, or any it's characters, moves, techniques or locations. Well that's about it so ON WITH THE SHOW!

'Hey' Thinking

"**Hey"** Summon talking

'**Hey' **Summon thinking

"_**Hey" **_Bijuu/demon/demon chakra influenced person talking

'_**Hey' **_Bijuu/demon/demon chakra influenced person talking

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" jutsu/technique or flashback announcement

"_Hey" _Flashback

**CHAPTER 1: BATTLE ON THE BRIDGE**

"Sasuke. Why?" Naruto asked quietly as he cradled his fallen teammate in his arms.

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own." He said back weakly.

"You shouldn't have taken that hit for me! I WOULD'VE SURVIVED!" He yelled out through tears.

"D-Don't be stupid dobe. But there's something I need to ask you to do." He strained out his breath growing shallower with each passing second.

"What is it?"

"The man I wanted to kill." He said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"It's my brother. Itachi Uchiha."

"You mean the one who?" Naruto asked in surprise. Did Sasuke really trust him that much?

"Yes, the one who…..murdered my clan."

"I want you to be the one to kill him. You're the only one I can trust to do it now."

"I will I promise. I'll make the bastard suffer." He strained out.

"Good…dobe." Sasuke said quietly as his breath stilled.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed in agony.

"Is this the first time you've lost a friend?" Haku asked as she slipped back into her mirror.

"…"

"We are ninja, weapons, nothing more."

"Shut up."

"There is always the chance that we or a comrade will die in battle."

"Shut up!"

"If you cannot realize that then you are fighting a worthless war."

"_**SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"**_ Naruto roared as red chakra exploded out of him.

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

"W-what is he!" Haku thought in horror as Naruto charged her with speed she hadn't thought him possible of.

**With Kakashi**

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed as he narrowly dodged another swipe from Zabuza's zanbatou. Even with his sharingan eye he couldn't see through the thick fog the ex kiri nin had summoned.

"What's wrong Kakashi? I figured that almighty eye of yours would at least see through the mist." Zabuza taunted his voice sounding through the mist all around him.

"I need to come up with a strategy soon or eventually he'll get me." He thought as he jumped out of the way of another strike from the nukenin.

His thoughts were cut off however as a powerful wave of demonic chakra swept over them, blowing away the mist in the process.

"What the hell!" Zabuza asked in shock as both his and Kakashi's eyes widened, Zabuza's out of shock and Kakashi's because he had felt this chakra once before.

'It can't be!' He thought in disbelief.

'I have to finish this quickly so I can run damage control.' He thought as he looked over at his opponent who had dropped his guard in shock.

Taking the opportunity he bit his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_!"

Damn it!" Zabuza cursed in anger as several ninhounds shot up out of the ground and bit into his limbs restricting his movement.

"It's not wise to drop your guard during a battle." Kakashi said causing Zabuza to glare heatedly at him.

"You remember I told you your future was death, I wasn't lying, you will die here by my hand." Kakashi said as he stretched his hand towards the ground.

Zabuza's eyes widened in unconcealed horror as lightning gathered in Kakashi's outstretched palm.

**Elsewhere**

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the Kyuubi's chakra wash over the bridge.

'W-What's happening in there?' she thought in fear as she looked towards the source of the monstrous chakra; Haku's ice mirrors.

She would have run off to check on her teammates but stopped herself, Sakura may have been a weak fan girl (not bashing, truth) but she certainly wasn't stupid, and she was by no means deluded (not in battle situations anyway). She knew that she wouldn't last five seconds in there.

Then there was the man behind her, the bridge builder Tazuna. She had seen the state of wave over the course of the mission. It was appalling, all the people dressed in rags. The beggars, even little children had to scavenge for food. But that was why they needed the bridge; it would open up an invaluable trade route and very likely save wave altogether, or at the very least open up more options. The entire future of wave rested on him and if she left him someone might just take the opportunity to kill him, condemning the people of wave to this kind of living for the rest of their lives.

So she stayed, watching with worried eyes and praying Naruto and Sasuke were alright.

**Back in the dome**

"_**DIEEEEEEEEEE!" **_Naruto roared as he pulled back and swung, shattering the ice mirror and knocking Haku out of it.

Haku grunted in pain as she hit the ground and skidded to a stop.

"His strength is unbelievable." Even with the combination of the ice and her now broken mask taking most of the impact it still hurt like hell.

But Naruto wasn't done yet, seeing his enemy was still alive he charged towards her again with the intention of finishing the job, but once he got close enough and saw who his assailant was he stopped.

"Haku?" he asked in shock. Haku flinched at the hurt evident in his voice.

"Naruto I"

"Why would you do this?" He asked tears streaming from his eyes.

"Your teammate is not dead, I put him in a state of near death to get him out of the way."

"But why would you fight us? I thought we were friends!"

"We are! The day that I spent with you was the first time I've had fun in a long time."

"Then why?" he asked quietly.

"I am Zabuza sama's weapon, nothing more. He wished me to eliminate you and your teammate so I had no choice."

"BULL SHIT!" He yelled catching her off guard.

"His weapon, no you're not. You're your own person!" He cried angrily.

"You don't understand…..before I was born, there were many powerful clans in Kiri, because of their power the Mizukage feared them greatly, he instilled this fear in others and then ordered them to be wiped out in what is known as the great bloodline purge." She said as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"My mother was one of the few who escaped, she married my father who had no knowledge of this. But one day, I unlocked my bloodline, ice release when I froze a flower (don't remember if that's what it was). I showed my mother and she broke it and told me to never do it again. But it was too late, my father had seen." Naruto's eyes widened even further as he figured what was coming.

"One day when I came home from the park I found that he and several others had killed my mother, I tried to run but they noticed me, in my fear I accidently used my bloodline and killed them, I ran and lived on the street for about a month before Zabuza found me. He took me with him and I've been with him ever since…..you have no idea what that was like for me."

"I do actually." He said surprising her.

"I've been hated and treated like garbage in my village since I was born, I never knew my parents but they probably hated me too cause of what I am. I've people trying to kill me since before I could walk and the only ones who've ever given a damn are Jiji and Iruka sensei. I've had it just as bad as you have and I'm telling you, you don't have to do this."

"But I" Haku never finished her sentence as her eyes widened in horror, as Naruto looked in the same direction he realized what she was staring at.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi yelled as he charged towards Zabuza with the intention of ending it.

"Naruto…I'm sorry but I can't die yet!" Haku said as she sped forward.

"HAKU NO!" Naruto yelled as he chased after her. It was a lost cause however as injured or not, she was still faster than him.

Time seemed to stop as Haku sped forwards with the intent of taking the blow. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

'Shit! It's the girl from the other day. What's she doing! I can't stop in time!'

"HAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Blood sprayed as Kakashi's chidori tore through the girl's stomach, coming out on the other side.

Kakashi stumbled back in shock while Zabuza just stared on blankly.

"Haku." He whispered silently.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Another scream on the other side of the bridge pulled everyone's attention in its direction.

"No." Naruto whispered as he saw the situation. A burly thug was holding a knife to Sakura's throat while Tazuna ran as fast as he could.

"My my, it seems that the demon of the mist is nothing but a little kitten." said a short, fat balding man.

"Gato. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Zabuza roared as the nin hounds restraining him banished themselves under his killing intent.

"Uh uh Zabuza, you move and the girl dies." He said as the thug applied enough pressure to draw blood.

But Zabuza didn't care, Gato was responsible for his surrogate daughter's death and he would have his revenge.

"I'L KILL YOUUUU!" He roared as he charged forward sword at the ready.

"ZABUZA NO!" Kakashi yelled in horror.

"Wrong move. Kill her!"

"SENSEI! SASUKE KUN! NARUTO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Blood sprayed forth once more as the thug dragged his sword across Sakura's throat, dropping her struggling, choking form at his feet.

Zabuza was completely unaffected however, he rushed forward, tearing into the crowd of thugs intent on reaching a now terrified Gato. Kakashi however was a different story.

"SAKURA!" He yelled in horror as he rushed forward to try and save her. It was a lost cause however as the cut was too deep. She'd be dead within minutes.

'I've failed again.' Kakashi thought as tears streaked out of his eyes.

How could his first real mission have gone so wrong? Naruto's eyes travelled in shock from the hole riddled body of Sasuke, to the form of Haku with a gaping hole in her chest, to his sensei holding the twitching form of Sakura with her throat cut. His sorrow was replaced with something else, pure rage.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_" He roared as red chakra exploded out of him once more, but something was different this time, the chakra began to take the form of a fox.

"_**Hmm, it seems that the time has come to seize my freedom.**_"

"Damn it. This is getting out of hand. I can't do anything to help Sasuke or Sakura now, but I'll at least save Naruto from himself." But before he could even rise to his feet the red chakra receded and Naruto collapsed.

"NARUTO!"

**Mindscape**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he surveyed his surroundings. Instead of the bridge he was now in a dirty and very large, sewer.

"_**Come here.**_" A voice echoed from down one of the halls.

"What the!" Naruto stumbled back in fear.

"_**I said come here.**_" The voice called again.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked though he didn't want to know the answer.

"_**I SAID COME HERE DAMMIT!**_" The voiced called again angrily.

"AW HELL NO!" Naruto yelled as he turned tail and sprinted the other way.

"_***sigh* We don't have time for this crap."**_

A red chakra fox shot down the tunnel and grabbed Naruto, dragging him towards the voice.

"Wait. No. Stop. I don't wanna die yet!" Naruto yelled as the fox dragged him to god knows where.

"_**There you are! Finally we can get started!**_**"** Kyuubi yelled as his chakra fox dragged the struggling Naruto into the seal room.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE F***ING KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled hysterically as he saw the fox.

"_**Will you shut up brat!**_**" **Kyuubi yelled, he was not in the mood for this crap.

"ok." Naruto squeaked as he shrunk into a corner.

"_***sigh* Look do you want to save your friends or not?**_" Kyuubi said impatiently getting Naruto's attention

Naruto stiffened as the memories of what had happened flooded back to him.

"_**Yes, your friends, the Uchiha brat, the ice wench and the pink banshee. They won't last much longer. And before you ask no, they're not dead. But they will be soon if you don't act quickly.**_

"But wait." Naruto said remembering something.

"Why does Sasuke need saving? I thought Haku said"

"_**I know what she said, she tried not to kill him but she injured him too much. Death won't come instantly but he'll be out within the hour.**_"

"No. THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO!" Naruto yelled.

"_**There is.**_" Kyuubi said immediately re-grabbing Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"_**I feel I must warn you though. The road it will take you down is not one for the light of heart. And your friends will have to suffer the same consequences.**_" Kyuubi said.

"….."

"_**If you go through with this it will alter not only you and your friends, but the fate of the entire world. So I shall ask just once. Are you willing to do this?**_"

"….Yes."

"_**Then let me begin by telling you the story of how we got to this situation."**_

**End**

And that's a rap. Forgive the cliffy but I want to save the real excitement for next chapter (and there will be lots of it)

So till then, review, alert, stuff like that. And if you have any ideas you'd like to see here like weapons, jutsus, abilities, oc's etc. then feel free to leave it in a review or send me a message.

This is PNDG signing off. Till next time Ja ne.


	2. I have read and agree to the terms

PNDG: Yo peoplez! I'm back with chap two of NNTL. Sorry it took so long but I'm writing this in tandem with my other story, Naruto: Saiyan chronicles not to mention that I got sucker punched by the end of school year exams. So updating took really long but I won't take as long as some OTHER authors (You know who you are T_T). Especially now that summer is here. Oh and I'm going to be starting a new story after this one reaches chapter five and NSC reaches chapter ten, there'll be a poll at the end of this chapter and the next few ones that'll help decide a few major parts of it. Anyway enough of my babbling here it is. As I promised I brought the crew with me. But first; review responses;

Shadow drone king: He sure does, he's the one who taught it to Sasuke in the first place.

Alchemists19: Thanks, sorry about the long wait but I had some stuff going on. Updates will be less spaced apart though now.

Mrkillington: These are some awesome ideas. I'll definitely have to use them. Especially the sword idea, I think it's given me the base for Naruto's bloodline.

Gold Testament: Sorry about that, I don't really use cliff hangers unless the situation really calls for it.

iLuvSasukeUchihaa: Thanks lol. Sorry about the long wait but I'll be more punctual from now in.

JoeMusashi:Yeah it is a little but don't worry I have plans for them.

So without further ado, introduce yourselves guys.

Naruto: The future hokage is here!

Haku: Do you always have to introduce yourself like that?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Ask him that question. And besides, at least I have more emotion than the doorway we just came through!

Sakura: What! That's not true, Sasuke does so have emotion. Right Sasuke kun?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: HA!

Sakura: …

Haku: Yep folks it's like this all the time around here.

PNDG: So how was your day with the NSC crew?

Naruto: It was awesome! NSC's Sasuke is so much more emotional than ours!

Sakura: I'll say, and the way that Goku guy fights is cool, I've never seen techniques like that.

Haku: If you ask me the similarities between Naruto and Goku are scary. The best part has got to be how their Naruto is a girl though.

PNDG: Sounds like you guys had fun. Their Sasuke was probably only that happy because he's not a cow anymore though.

Naruto: Oh yeah you turned him into a girl then into a cow. Remind me not to get on your bad side. O_O

PNDG: I certainly will. What did you think of the day Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn. It was ok.

PNDG: You know something; NSC's Sasuke is more fun than you. I'll have to fix that hehe *grabs pen and paper and runs off*

Sasuke: Wait! What are you going to do! Get back here! *runs after*

Haku: Well that was unusual but at least Sasuke finally showed some emotion.

Sakura: …Can't argue with that I guess.

Naruto: Guys the disclaimer please?

Haku: I'll do it, PNDG does not own Naruto, or any it's characters, moves, techniques or locations.

Naruto: Well that's about it so ON WITH THE SHOW!

PNDG: *In distance* That's my line!

N/S/H: …

'Hey' Thinking

"**Hey"** Summon talking

'**Hey' **Summon thinking

"_**Hey" **_Bijuu/demon/demon chakra influenced person talking

'_**Hey' **_Bijuu/demon/demon chakra influenced person talking

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" jutsu/technique or flashback announcement

"_Hey" _Flashback

**CHAPTER 2: I HAVE READ AND AGREE TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS**

"_**Now as you know, I attacked Konoha on October tenth twelve years ago.**_"

"Yeah that's right." Naruto said wondering what he was getting at.

"_**But what you don't know is why. It was a plot executed by a man by the name of Madara Uchiha**_." Kyuubi said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"M-Madara Uchiha? But we learned about him in the academy! He founded Konoha with the Shodaime over a hundred years ago! There's no way he could've lived long enough to do that! And even if he could why would he want to destroy Konoha! I can't believe it!" Naruto yelled in horror.

"_**Well believe it kid. He caused my release and landed you in the mess you're in now. No parents and hated by most of your village with almost no chance of realizing your dream.**_" He stated bluntly causing Naruto to grimace.

"What happened? Did you know who my parents were? Please tell me!" Naruto cried desperately wanting to know anything he could.

"_***Sigh* We don't have time to go into details but I'll give you the rough overview of what happened first. Basically….your mom was my previous container.**_" Kyuubi said causing Naruto's eyes to widen beyond comprehension. Seeing Naruto was speechless he decided to continue with his tale.

"_**Only a few people knew this, some of them being your father, the old geezer you all call hokage and…unfortunately…Madara himself. The problem with him knowing is that Madara, despite being one of Konoha's founders, despised the village with a passion, though why is a story for another time." **_He said seeing a question coming.

"_**The seal that kept me in your mother wasn't a bad one by any means, but that doesn't mean it didn't have a myriad of flaws. One of the most major being that it weakened under stress, though it still took large amounts. By extension, one of the times when the seal was weakest was during child birth." **_Kyuubi saw Naruto's eyes widen even further as the gears in his head began to grind.

"_**Once again, Madara knew this, though I am not aware how. Like any good ninja with a grudge, he used this to his advantage and attacked when your mother was giving birth to you." **_Naruto's lack of surprise told Kyuubi that he had just come to a similar conclusion and thus continues his story.

"_**The stress of the attack combined with labor was too much for her to handle and the seal broke, releasing me in the process. The damn Uchiha used his sharingan to send me into a frenzy and directed me towards Konoha. I would've destroyed it too but the fourth intercepted me and well, the rest is history."**_

Naruto was reeling with all the information presented to him….but there was one question that had plagued him for all of his life.

"Kyuubi, who were my parents?" Kyuubi had foreseen this question and thus replied with an air of finality.

"_**Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the princess of whirlpool and as I said, my previous jinchuuriki, and your father…was Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage."**_

Naruto then did what anyone who had just found out their idol was their father would do…he fainted.

"_***sigh* I guess it's up to me to pull your ass from the fire again, but then again, what else is new." **_Kyuubi's chakra flooded from his cage and enveloped Naruto's prone form, overpowering his senses and taking control.

**Back to reality **

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as red chakra surged from Naruto, enveloping him and taking the shape of a fox.

'Shit! This isn't good.'

Over on Zabuza's side Gato's thugs froze in horror as they felt the demon's presence upon them.

Zabuza however, being the experienced nin that he was recovered much faster and took advantage of the distraction, jumping clear overhead towards Gato.

"What are you doing you worthless dogs! Protect m-" but Zabuza was upon him before he could even finish his sentence, swinging his sword and separating head from shoulder.

"Hey! That bastard just killed our meal ticket!" One of the bandits yelled in anger as they snapped out of their collective stupor.

"Get him!" The bandits raised their weapons, ready to take revenge and collect whatever bounty he may have had as compensation.

"I'd rather die by my own hand than fall to dirt like you." Zabuza said defiantly as he raised his own sword.

'Haku. I've failed you again, but at least I've ensured that your death wasn't in vain. I'll be joining you soon.'

"SHINE(die)!" Zabuza yelled as he charged the bandits once more.

**Back to Naruto **

"_**Ah it feels good to be free again." **_Kyuubi said as he stretched.

"_**Now for these ningens**_(humans)_**" **_

"Don't you dare! You won't touch my student's!" Kakashi yelled as he drew a kunai and stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura, ready to defend them despite his fatigue (if it wasn't obvious enough he moved Sasuke).

"_***sigh* Look Hatake, if you want your students to live you shall move aside so I can heal them."**_

"No! I won't fall for your tricks demon! I'll defeat you and free Naruto from your influence!" Kakashi charged a Chidori and sprinted towards Kyuubi who simply moved out of the way.

"_**Foolish ningen! You dare raise your arm against the king of demons!" **_Kyuubi roared as he grabbed Kakashi with a chakra arm, bringing him up and smashing him into the ground.

"_**You're lucky the kit values your life." **_Kyuubi said as he looked at Kakashi's unconscious form.

"_**Now for the others."**_

"_Kyuubi what did you do to Kakashi sensei!" _Naruto yelled angrily from within his mind.

"_**Relax, I used just enough force to knock him out, he'll be fine apart from being sore for a few days. Now go back to sleep so I can do my job." **_Kyuubi flooded the boy with his chakra, knocking him out again.

Kyuubi sent chakra arms towards Haku, Sasuke and Sakura pulling them towards him.

"_**I hope you're ready for future kit. Because something tells me it won't be a pleasant one" **_Kyuubi thought as his chakra cloak expanded, enveloping Naruto's friends as well.

**End**

I know that chapter was short, even more so than the last one, but as I said we're building up. I promise chap three will be my regular length though (7 to 10 thousand words)

Now as I said there's a poll that is very important. I've discontinued my story PAKC so now I'm just writing this one and NSC But I'll start a new one once this one reaches chapter five and NSC reaches chapter ten. But I like giving the readers what they want so I'll give you a choice, it'll be another crossover, Uzumaki legends. So here's the first poll

Who should Naruto's sibling be?

A. Luffy (one piece)

B. Goku (Dragon ball z)

C. Ichigo (Bleach)

D. A combination of any two of the above(if this option is chosen then specify which two)

of them

E. All of them

F. An OC(Give a design if you want) or other character

Leave your choice in a review along with anything else you want to say.

Till next time ja ne.


End file.
